Sick: A StingXRogue story
by Monarchy of a Fangirl
Summary: When Rogue gets sick, it's up to Sting to look after him. One shot, no real romance, could just be seen as friendship I guess.


_**Why am I writing this and not my other Fairytail fanfic? Because why not? And I felt that StingXRogue needed more love, so just deal with my one shot, kay? Oh and Ella, this is for you nee-chan!**_

* * *

Sick

Sting awoke to the sound of muffled coughing; he rolled over in his bed to check the time.

It was seven in _the morning._

No human, no sane person should be awake this early. Sting only liked to see seven o'clock when it was in the evening.

And yet he was awake, and once Sting was awake, he knew that he wouldn't go back to sleep, so he might as well do something, maybe find the source of that annoying cough?

Sting rolled back over in his bed and got up, standing on a mountain of clothes beside his bed and picking up a top from the floor. Rogue hated it when he walked around topless in their home.

Actually, Sting paused as he made his way towards the door; it was highly likely that it was Rogue coughing. Unless Fro or Lector could cough, he'd never seen either cat get ill, so he assumed it could only be Rogue. Also neither of their cats where at home for the week, they had said something about a flying race and rushed out of the door. So it actually could only be Rogue.  
But Rogue getting ill was about as likely as one of their cats getting ill.

_I guess there is only one way to find out, _Sting thought to himself, he opened his bedroom door and walked down the hall, and into the small kitchen.

* * *

There he found Rogue cooking bacon for breakfast, he looked fine, a little pale and tired, but it was early in the morning.

"Good morning Sting, why are you awake so early?" Rogue didn't look at Sting as he entered the kitchen and threw himself into a chair.

"Couldn't sleep." Sting muttered, placing his arms on the table and putting his head on top of them, eyes shutting slowly, until…

Another harsh cough. Sting jerked awake, he had only been moments away from sleep, until that loud noise had wrenched him away from a blissful, dream-like state.

"Rogue?" Sting asked in confusion, his cloudy eyes looking for Rogue, eventually finding him doubled over and grasping onto the counter for support, coughs wracking his body.

"Rogue?" Sting asked again, he stood up and made his way slowly towards his friend.

"Are you alright?" Sting asked hesitantly, putting a hand on Rogue's back, he could feel how much warmer his friend was than usual.

"Come on." Sting wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist and hauled him into the lounge and onto a sofa. He then returned to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, placing it beside Rogue and waiting for the coughing to stop.

"You ok, Rogue?" Sting asked uncertainly. Rogue sat up and reached for the water, taking massive gulps. Sting noticed how badly his hand was shaking; he was having trouble even holding the glass.

Sting reached forward and grabbed the glass just as Rogue was about to drop it. He then placed it carefully on a coaster, _just like Rogue had taught him to, _and waited for his fellow dragon slayer to speak.

"I'm fine." Rogue said after a few minutes of deep breathing, but his voice came out all scratchy and no sooner had he spoken, than he erupted into another coughing fit, not for as long this time, but still long enough to leave him panting for air afterwards.

"Yeah, 'cause you sound totally fine," Sting snorted, "What did you do, stand out in the rain?"

At his words, Rogue flushed, causing a pale pink tinge to appear on his cheeks. Sting almost sighed, Rogue looked so adorable…

_Wait, what?_

Scratch that. Rogue did most defiantly NOT look adorable in any way, shape or form.

"It doesn't matter how I got like this, I will be fine. Please Sting, don't concern yourself with me, just go." Rogue looked away from his, his blush deepening.

"Nope, there is no way in hell am I leaving you alone. I'm going to look after you 'til you get better!" Sting said, smiling.

"Please don't, you'll just get sick." Rogue said weakly, knowing that once Sting had made up his mind there would be no fighting with him, but he figured that he had to try anyway.

"I'm not afraid of any germs, they can bring it on!"

"Fine." Rogue said, and then he lay down on the sofa, eyes closing slowly.

* * *

"Rogue? Rogue!" Rogue's red eyes fluttered back open to see Sting standing over him, frown in place and hands on his hips.

"What is it?" he asked croakily.

"You can't sleep here, come on, I'll take you back to your room!" Sting offered him a hand, but Rogue rolled his eyes and stood.

The moment he stood up on his own, Rogue knew it was a big mistake, the entire room swam and he wobbled dangerously. His knees gave out and he fell to the side. Rogue closed his eyes and tried to brace himself for the impact, but it never came.

Upon opening his eyes, he saw Sting's worried face hovering over him. It seemed that Sting had caught him before he fell. Rogue flushed again, why did he have to seem so pathetic in front of Sting?

"Looks like you do need my help." Sting said, smiling.

He hoisted Rogue up, wrapped an arm around his waist and half carried, half dragged Rogue to his bedroom.

"Your room is always so…tidy." Sting commented as he entered the room and carefully placed Rogue on the newly made bed.

It was true that Rogue's room was tidy compared to Sting's. He didn't have much furniture, only a bed, a bedside table, dresser and a bookshelf, but books flowed out from everywhere, they were sorted into neat piles according to author and genre. It was true that Rogue was a complete bookworm, whilst he doubted whether the blonde dragon slayer could even read.

"Sting," Rogue said quietly.

"What is it Rogue? Something wrong?" Sting sounded so anxious, that Rogue almost laughed.

"No, I just left the bacon on the stove, could you take it off please? It's probably burnt by now though."

Sting smiled and nodded and walked out of the room, when he returned ten minutes later, it was with another glass of water and two pills.

"Here, I got you these; we didn't have any cough medicine, so I figured that pain killer would be the next best thing."

Rogue nodded his thanks and accepted the pills, and then the water, hating the sensation of the pills going down his sore throat.

* * *

After five coughing fits within half an hour of each other, Sting decided that he'd had enough, without saying a word to Rogue he got off of Rogue's bed where he'd been sitting, and he walked out of the room, moments later Rogue heard the front door slam.

Rogue rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. No wonder Sting had walked out. He wasn't exactly talkative at the best of times, and with this illness all he could do was cough and sleep, he didn't blame Sting for wanting to go and see other people, more fun, more sociable people.  
Feeling his eyes prick with tears, he buried his face deeper into the pillow, trying to smother all of the negative feelings that where surfacing. But it was no use; he felt the first few tears slide down his face, followed quickly by more.

In fact, Rogue was so consumed by his misery, that he didn't hear the front door open and he didn't notice Sting re-enter the room.

Sting was shocked to find Rogue lying on his stomach, face pressed into the pillow and body shaking from silent sobs, clearly this illness was affecting worse than he'd originally thought.

Sting got back onto the bed, and then he wrapped his arms around Rogue and pulled him upright into a sitting position, he rocked Rogue backwards and forwards until his sobs subsided.

"You came back?" Rogue asked tearfully.

"I only went out to get you some cough syrup, I was always going to come back, and I said I wouldn't leave you alone." Sting shook his head and got off of the bed again.

"Where are you going?" Rogue asked frantically, his head shot up and Sting chuckled as he exited the room.

"I'm just getting you a spoon so that you can take this medicine." Sting called back down the hall.

* * *

"This probably won't taste nice, and it's going to knock you out pretty quickly, but it will help." Sting promised.

Rogue eyed the gloopy brown liquid that would supposedly _help _him. He really didn't want to take it, but opposing Sting would seem childish, so reluctantly Rogue opened his mouth and he allowed the vile mixture to enter his mouth. As soon as it was in, he wanted to spit it out, but he couldn't, he knew that he should swallow it.

Ten minutes passed before Sting noticed Rogue's blinks got longer and his eyes fluttered in between each one.

"How about you lie down?" Sting suggested gently. Rouge nodded his head, but as he lay down, he pulled Sting down with him. Even though he was sick, Rogue still had a surprising amount of strength.

"What are you doing Rogue?" Sting asked in confusion.

"You said you wouldn't leave me alone," Rogue muttered sleepily, "Just hold me while I sleep, kay?"

Sting smiled and wrapped his arms around his black haired friend who moved closer to him and soon Rogue's breathing had evened out.

"Sting?" Rogue's gentle voice made Sting hyper aware of everything.

"Yes?"

"Mention this to anyone and you are dead."

Sting smiled again, and together they drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken next morning by the blonde dragon slayer having an abrupt coughing fit…

* * *

_**Hope you all like it, I promise I will get on with the other one, unless I get distracted…again.**_

_**Anyways, much love and please review, mainly because I like it when people review, but also because Sting&Rogue need more love tbh. xx**_


End file.
